


Make Sure You’re Specific.

by spookykiwi



Category: seraph of the end, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Ferid Bathory - Freeform, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Other, Playfullness, Romance, Teasing, Violence, decapitations, male reader - Freeform, owari no seraph - Freeform, reader - Freeform, seraph of the end - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykiwi/pseuds/spookykiwi
Summary: Your eyes shot open when a loud crashing of a body hitting the wood floor filled the air and realized you couldn’t feel anything below your neck, “Did you cut off my head?! Ferid! What the fuck?! I told you to stop fucking doing this!”“You said you wanted a kiss. Nobody said you needed your body attached.” He grinned like a maniac, which in all honesty, he was.
Relationships: Ferid bathory x reader
Kudos: 28





	Make Sure You’re Specific.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me on a whim when chatting with a Twitter friend!

“Feriddddd,” you whined loudly, rolling onto your belly while gazing up at the jokester who was preoccupied with fixing his uniform before his meetings with the progenitors today. “I want a kiss.” You muttered in a fake sad tone, your lips pursing into a pout and you let out a loud, childish sigh. 

“So come and get one, my love.” The man chirped brightly, placing a hand on his hip and grinning darkly when he turned around to face you, “You have two legs or are you going to cut them off again? I’d hate for another pair of sheets to be ruined, then again... We could fuck in your blood. Wouldn’t that be such a delight?” Ferid’s head cocked slightly to the side, his grin bright and as cheerful as the sun itself. 

“Hmph.” You huffed, but deciding to play nice this one time. Sliding off the bed and walking to your love, you wrapped your arms around his middle and pursed your lips towards Ferid. You expected him to meet you halfway as any good boyfriend would, but instead, you felt a rush of wind and pain jolting through your head. 

“What the fuck?!” You yelled, squeezing your eyes shut to bare the enormous pain searing up from your neck and into the deepest parts of your brain. Your eyes shot open when a loud crashing of a body hitting the wood floor filled the air and realized you couldn’t feel anything below your neck, “Did you cut off my head?! Ferid! What the fuck?! I told you to stop fucking doing this!”

“You said you wanted a kiss. Nobody said you needed your body attached.” He grinned like a maniac, which in all honesty, he was. Ferid brought your head closer to him and slated his lips over your own, kissing you short but firm and ending it with a sharp nip to your lower brim. “Next time, say you want a kiss with your body intact, m’kay?”

“Ferid?! This is not the fucking time to be joking! Put me back.” Your eyes glaring daggers, your brows furrowed deeply, and your lips pressed into a hard line.

“Fineeee, I suppose,” He sighed deeply, walking over to your body to place your head back and allow it to regenerate, “You’re such a bore when you get so serious, I just wanted to have a little fun and make you terrified of little ol’ me.”

“You’re not scary, just annoying.” With your head returned you reached out to grip the lavender haired man’s jaw, forcing him forward until your lips and teeth crashed. Your lips pressed hard and angrily against his, his own pressing back against you without a moment’s hesitation. You bit down hard on his bottom brim, drawing blood and causing Ferid to flinch slightly, “Fuck you, you crazy bitch. You’re lucky I love you and tolerate you, Ferid.”

“Mmm, and I love you, my sweet little victim.”


End file.
